Untitled For Now
by windowfire
Summary: What happens when a vampire visits the lab? RaiN not related to Twilight. I'm having a contest for a title, send me a PM and the one I like I will give the person a sneak peak into every chapter. :
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N:] Ok I'm sorry if this story is weird, I wrote it after I watched The Notebook and The Brotherhood (which is about Vampires) uh yeah so here you go! Please R&R. Reviews are like men with accents... I can't get enough of 'em! Thanks!**

Chapter One

"Alexx, what have we got?" Horatio asked taking off his sunglasses. Alexx was kneeling next to a very pale body.

"Well Horatio, it looks like our baby boy was completely drained of blood. See these two bite-like marks on his neck?" She turned the body's head to where Horatio could see. There were two bite marks at his pulse point. Horatio's eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows.

"I do Alexx, and if I didn't know better I would say that those looked eerily like vampire bites."

"Don't be silly Horatio," Alexx said with a chuckle. "But I do need to get this back to the lab."

__________

"I don't see how there can't be any blood. It doesn't make any sense," Natalia muttered as she and Ryan swept over the crime scene. Ryan crossed his arms and put his hand on his chin.

"Yeah. Alexx said the vic.'s body was drained of blood; there should be a mess."

Natalia picked up something with her tweezers.

"I've got something. It looks like a hair. Let's get this back to the lab."

__________

"Did you get the DNA off that hair yet Tali?" Ryan cringed when he accidentally said the nickname he'd given Natalia.

Natalia smirked. "Tali? And to answer your question, no. It's running through CODIS as we speak."

Ryan scratched the back of his neck.

"So... I, uh, wanted to uh-"

Natalia laughed. "Spit it out Ry."

Ryan sighed. "Are you busy tonight?"

Natalia looked up from the computer and smiled. "No, I'm not busy."

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me?" Ryan asked nervously.

Natalia smiled sider. "I'd love to!"

"Great. I'll pick you up at seven..?"

"Sounds good to me."

The computer beeped. Natalia read the results and frowned. "Ryan, look at this." She turned the monitor so Ryan could see the screen.

His eyes widened. "Four Y chromosomes and no alleles?"

"Yeah, it says that the hair belongs to William Stewart."

"Well I think we need to talk to Mr. Stewart." Ryan said. Natalia nodded, eyes still wide.

__________

"I've never seen anything like this Horatio," Alexx muttered. "This man is healthier than a horse, there are no signs of a struggle whatsoever."

"Have we identified him?" Horatio asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Thad Damien. The house we found him in was his."

"The name sounds familiar."

"He owns Anton Used Boats," Alexx said.

Horatio brushed that aside. "Any idea what killed him?"

"Not what, but who. These marks are spaced exactly like canines-human."

"Ms. Boa Vista found a hair at the crime scene. I'll go see what they've got."

__________

"Ryan, have you found out who the hair belongs to?" Horatio asked, putting on his lab coat.

"Yeah H. Take a look at this."

Ryan turned the computer screen towards Horatio. William Stewart was a mysterious man with a spotless record.

"That is odd Ryan, but I think we need to have a little talk with William."

__________

William Stewart leaned back in his chair. He was an extremely handsome man with pale skin and odd purple eyes.

"Well Ms. Boa Vista, Mr. Wolfe. What sort of predicament do we have on our hands?"

"We found your hair next to a murdered man. Would you mind explaining how you have four Y chromosomes?" Natalia said pushing his bagged hair across the table.

William smiled widely flashing brilliantly sharp teeth. Suddenly, Ryan's cell phone rang.

"Wolfe." Ryan nodded. "I'll be there soon H'

Natalia looked up. "Where are you going?"

"H wanted me to come to a crime scene." Ryan leaned down and brushed his lips along the base of her exposed neck and she giggled.

"See you later," Natalia said and winked. Ryan walked out the door and Natalia turned back to William.

"So Mr. Stewart. Explain."

He smirked. "Why don't I show you instead." He grabbed her hand and sank his teeth into her wrist. The pain that ran through her body was mind-numbing. She screamed as she tried to break free from his iron grasp. Almost everyone in the lab came running when they heard her. He let go of her and jumped out the window. Natalia fell to the floor and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N:] Wow! Already one review! Thanks to sassyboots4! Here's the second chapter! **

The doctors told Ryan not to try to wake Natalia up, but he insisted.

Ryan leaned over her and whispered, "I love you Tali." Her eyes opened and she was finally awake. She tried to tell him that she loved him too but there was a tube sticking out of her mouth. The doctors to the tube out and she could finally talk.

Her voice was raspy as she spoke, "Did you really mean what you said?"

Ryan took her good hand. "Every word."

She smiled. "I love you too."

He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. The kiss made Natalia's heart flutter like a sparrow's wings.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok."

"You lost a lot of blood."

She nodded. "My hands still hurts."

Ryan's eyes darkened. "I'm going to find William and I'm going to kill him."

"I know you will."

"I'll go and let you rest." He turned reluctantly to leave but Natalia grabbed the tail of his sport coat.

"Stay with me," she whispered. "I'm scared."

She scooted over and patted the bed beside her. He laid down and intertwined their fingers. Soon she drifted off to sleep.

__________

Horatio walked in the room to visit Natalia but it startled him when he saw Ryan laying beside her.

"Mr. Wolfe?"

Ryan got up as quickly as he could without waking up Natalia.

"H, I was just... uh-"

Horatio chuckled. "That's alright Ryan; at least she's safe."

Ryan nodded. "Were they able to find William?"

Horatio shook his head. "Eric and Calleigh are looking for him too."

"When we find him, I swear I'm going to kill him for what he did to her."

"I'd like to as well, but we can't. We have to go by this in a civilized manner."

"R-Ryan?"

Ryan and Horatio turned to see that Natalia had woken up. Ryan pulled a chair up to her bed. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

She smiled. "That's ok. I see you brought me a visitor."

"How are you feeling Ms. Boa Vista?" Horatio asked.

"I'm alright," she said smiling.

Just then the doctor came into the room.

"You can go home whenever you like," he said to Natalia.

"Thank you," she said. The doctor walked out of the room.

"Ryan, make sure she gets home safe."

"Don't worry H. I will."

"I know. Goodbye." Horatio left Ryan and Natalia together.

"You ready to go?" Ryan asked.

"Definitely. Can you help me up?"

"Of course." Ryan got up and helped her sit up. "Do you need help with your clothes?"

Natalia laughed. "Eager are we?" Ryan blushed. "Actually, I could use some help."

She shrugged off her hospital gown and Ryan slipped her aqua colored top over her head. He took extra care not to hurt her hand. She pulled on her pants and he sighed when she put on her stilettos.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he laughed shaking his head. Ryan gathered Natalia's things and walked her out the door. He opened the passenger door of his Hummer for her and helped her get in.

"So, which way to your place?" Ryan asked when he got Natalia situated. She game him directions and he followed them easily. Natalia's house was small, but not too small. Ryan thought it suited her. She had a large flower garden in her front lawn that sported beautiful exotic flowers. When Ryan pulled up he was greeted by the sound of a barking dog.

Natalia laughed. "don't worry; the least Curtis can do is lick you to death," Natalia said as a small miniature pincher greeted Ryan as he stepped out of the Hummer.

Ryan chuckled. "I didn't know you had a dog."

"Oh, I just got him a couple of weeks ago."

Ryan helped Natalia out of the car and into her house. Still feeling off-balance from the loss of blood. Not to mention that her hand hurt like hello.

"I do believe that we had a dinner date at seven. Am I correct?"

Natalia laughed. "I guess you'll have to take a rain check."

Or, I could cook you dinner and we could watch a movie."

Natalia smiled. "That sounds good." She wrapped her good arm around his neck and he place his hands on her hips. Her face turned serious. "Thanks Ry, for everything."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. He kissed her sweetly, his lips barely touching hers. She pulled back and he caressed her cheek.

"Where's your kitchen so I can cook you a romantic dinner?"

She laughed. "Straight ahead and through the double doors. I'm going to take a shower while you do that."

__________

Natalia came downstairs in the same clothes she wore when she left the hospital and she was greeted by the aroma of chicken and potatoes. She entered the kitchen and saw Ryan pulling rolls out of the oven.

"Mmm Ryan, smells good."

"Oh hey, and thanks," he said stirring the carrots.

They ate dinner in comfortable silence; they were past all awkwardness. Afterwards they settled down to watch 'The Notebook.'

__________

Natalia wiped the tears from her eyes when the movie was over, and sat up. She was suddenly afraid of staying home alone.

"Ryan?"

Ryan looked over at her. She noticed that he had tears in his eyes too.

"Yeah Tali/"

"Will you stay with me tonight? I'm scared to stay alone."

Ryan pulled her close to him.

"Of course I'll stay . I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

She nodded against his chest. "I'm gonna get ready for bed. Come with me," she said leaning forward and taking his hand.

Ryan blinked. "I can say on the couch tali."

Natalia shook her head. "No. I want you to stay with me."

Natalia put on her pajamas while Ryan washed his face. She laid down on her bed and started reading 'Bridges to Madison County.' She had always been a sucker for sappy romance novels. Ryan came out of the bathroom in just boxers and an undershirt. He laid down beside Natalia and she curled up next to him placing her head in the crook of his neck. Laying there with Ryan she felt something that she hadn't felt in a long time. She felt safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N:] Thanks to panther-skull for the review! Here's chapter three, enjoy! **Underlined = phone conversation on the other end

Chapter Three

Ryan woke up to light filtering through Natalia's windows. She was practically laying on top of him with her legs between his. He brushed his lips against her eyelids and they fluttered open. She smiled.

"Good Morning," he whispered. Natalia leaned down and kissed him passionately.

"Indeed," she said breathlessly.

__________

**3 Days Later**

Natalia methodically dusted the dagger for prints and gasped when cold, hard hands wrapped around her mouth.

"I see we meet again," William said darkly. "This time, I'm going to kill you."

He brushed her hair away from her neck and sank his teeth into her flesh. He drank her blood greedily until Eric walked past the lab. Eric withdrew his gun and began firing at William. William dropped Natalia's limp body and jumped out the nearest window. Eric ran over to Natalia and laid his head against her chest, listening for a heartbeat. He heard one, but it was very faint.

"Alexx! I need medics now!" Eric shouted. Alexx and two other doctors came running when they heard Eric. The doctors placed Natalia on a gurney and wheeled her out of the room.

"Eric, what happened," Alexx asked when Natalia was gone.

"I... don't... know," Eric said raising his eyebrows. "When I walked by he had his hand over her mouth and he was sucking on her neck. It looked like he was sucking her blood."

"Eric, I need to get to the hospital now. Call Ryan and tell him what happened," Alexx said frantically before she ran out of the lab.

__________

Eric pulled out his cell phone and dialed Ryan's number.

Wolfe?

"Uh, hey Wolfe. I-uh... Natalia was attacked again by William. This time he bit her on the neck."

Where is she?!

"She's at the hospital. Alexx just left." Eric heard a click on the other end.

__________

Alexx ran into the hospital and up to the check in desk.

"I'm looking for Natalia Boa Vista."

The secretary looked through various folders until she found the one she was looking for. "Ah, Natalia Boa Vista. She's in ICU," the secretary told Alexx.

"I need to see her. Now."

"Sorry. No visitors in the Intensive Care Unit."

Alexx! Where is she?!" Ryan shouted as he busted through the doors.

"Sir, she is in ICU. No visitors," the secretary said impatiently.

Ryan pulled out his badge. "CSI Ryan Wolfe."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Seventh floor, room 176."

Ryan nodded. "Thank you."

"Ryan, do you remember that vic. Thad Damien?" Alexx asked when they got on the elevator.

"The one with the bite marks?"

"Yeah. Does this not seem eerily familiar? I mean she was bit on the neck and her blood was sucked."

The elevator stopped and they stepped out.

"I don't know Alexx. But I'm going to find out."

Alexx nodded, and they found Natalia's room and went in. She was unconscious. Alexx walked over to her and peeled back the bandage on her neck. It exposed two bite marks, like the ones on Thad Damien. Alexx flipped open her phone and called Horatio. She stepped out to give Ryan some privacy.

Ryan took Natalia's hand and squeezed it.

"I'm so sorry Nat. Please come back. We need you-I need you." Ryan took off the tie clip he always wore and clipped it on her hospital bracelet. "I love you Tali," he whispered before kissing her forehead.

__________

"Horatio, Natalia just got attacked by William. She's in the hospital," Alexx told Horatio over the phone.

Is she alright?

"Well, she's unconscious. But do you remember Thad Damien?"  
I do Alexx.

"Well Natalia was bitten by William and the bite marks look exactly the same."

I'll call you back Alexx. *click*

__________

Horatio walked down the dark alley with a large bag of blood in his messenger bag. It was fresh-still warm. He laid the bag in the center of the alley and waited.

"Good afternoon."

Horatio looked up and saw a man hanging by his pinkie finger from a window ledge.

"Ah, Phillip. So nice to finally meet you in person. I brought the payment we discussed earlier," Horatio said, gesturing to the bag of blood. Phillip smiled, flashing his teeth.

"Excellent. Why don't we go somewhere more private to discuss the matter at hand."

Horatio nodded, and Phillip jumped down from the window ledge.

"Follow me," he said as he picked up the blood and walked deeper into the alley.

Horatio followed him to a storm drain. Phillip lifted the cover effortlessly-something a human couldn't do without tools. Phillip jumped straight down, but Horatio decided against it and used the ladder instead.

They walked down ancient corridors with intricately carved arches and paintings that would put Michelangelo to shame.  
Phillip entered a room through large wooden doors. The room was simple with a desk in the middle.

"Please, take a seat," Phillip said, gesturing to a chair. Horatio obliged and Phillip sat down behind the desk.

"Is William Stewart part of the Brotherhood*?" Horatio asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"He attacked one of my CSIs. Twice. She is in the hospital."

"I am ashamed to hear that one of our own attacked an Innocent**. It sickens me. I will send Simon and Timothy to hunt him down. I am truly sorry."

Horatio nodded. "Thank you."

__________

Natalia awoke that night. She looked down at her hands and smiled when she saw Ryan's tie clip on her hospital bracelet. She laid her head back against the pillows and dozed off. Ryan came in a few minutes later. He took her right hand and gently placed a ring on her middle finger.

*Brotherhood- An ancient clan of vampires that only drink donated blood.

**Innocent-Basically a human.


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

Ok so I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I'm just telling you that I probably won't be able to update until next week. I'm on vacation and **somebody **coughsarahcough stole my laptop out of my suitcase which had the next seven chapters of the story on it. I had to borrow my friend's to write this. Again, I'm terribly sorry, please forgive me. **-**puppy dog eyes-

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed/story alerted!

~Ali


	5. Chapter 5 Contains a slight lemon

[A/N: Again, I'm terribly sorry for the delay. I finally got my laptop back. Phew! Here you go! Enjoy :)]

Simon cocked his head to one side, listening. He held two fingers up in the air and Timothy nodded. They both leaped silently off the steeple of the Catholic church they were crouching on and onto the ground. Timothy crouched down low and placed his forefinger on the ground. He pointed to the right and they took of running towards an abandoned building.

__________

Natalia reached down to fasten the strap on her heels when she noticed a ring on the middle finger of her right hand. It was a beautiful ring with three stones– a diamond in the middle with a sapphire on either side of it, all set on a delicate rose-gold band. She looked at it thoughtfully and wondered how it got there. She shook her head and got of from the bed. She was surprised to see Ryan waiting for her outside. She smiled widely and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Well hey yourself," he said lightly.

She laughed. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought I would drop by and see how you were doing but I guess you're doing okay."

"Yeah, they let me go early."

His face brightened. "Great!" He looked down and noticed that her hands were full. "Do you need help with all that?"

"Oh! Uh, sure." She handed him half of her stuff. [A/N: lack of a better word] When she did she, 'noticed' the ring on her finger again. "I wonder how this got here?" She said holding her hand out in front of her. Ryan scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, my mom wanted me to give it to you. It was my grandmother's. If you don't want it I can take it back."

"No! I love it. Really."

"Okay. Come on and I'll take you home."

"Oh you don't have to do that. I feel fine."

"H's orders. Even if it wasn't, I'd still take you."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Always such a gentleman," she muttered.

"Hey," Ryan said shrugging. "It's part of my job."

Natalia rolled her eyes again. "Whatever. Just take me home."

Ryan laughed and opened the passenger door of his Hummer for her.

__________

Timothy crept around old crates and boxes and saw William feeding off of a small girl. He looked over at Simon and jerked his head in the general direction of William. Simon pulled out his gun, which was loaded with a bullet filled with an electrical charge– the only way to kill a vampire. He aimed for William's chest but when he fired William turned and the bullet struck his forearm. He immediately went unconscious, but was not killed. Timothy swore under his breath and ran over to William, scooping him up to carry him back to The Brotherhood headquarters.

__________

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

Natalia bit her lip, "If it's not too much trouble."

"It's never too much trouble. I'll stay," Ryan said taking her hand.

She nodded and puled him to her bedroom.

"So, are you feeling better?" Ryan asked when they were in bed.

Natalia grinned and crawled over to Ryan and straddled him. She leaned down and kissed him. The kiss grew more urgent and a few moments later she pulled away.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She leaned down to kiss him again. As she slipped her tongue into his mouth, Ryan fiddled with the straps on her tank top. She smiled against his lips and removed her hands from his hair to slip the straps off her shoulders. Ryan pulled it over her head and she began unbuttoning his shirt. He leaned forward and pulled it off. She reached for his belt, but he stopped her by placing his hands on hers.

Her face turned red and she ran her hand through her hair. "Oh God. You don't want me I-"

Ryan put his finger on her lips.

"It's not that. I do want you. God I want you. But I don't want this to be a one night stand I love you Talia."

"I love you to Ryan. And I promise you that this won't be a one night stand. I'll be here."

He smiled, and they began a night that neither would forget.

__________

Natalia awoke and stretched luxuriously. She groped the sheets for Ryan, but he wasn't there. She smiled when she smelled eggs and bacon cooking downstairs. She wrapped a sheet around her and went downstairs. When she stepped into the kitchen, Ryan had just got finished sliding and omelet with ham and cheese onto a plate.

"And he cooks too," Natalia teased.

"Sleep good?"

Natalia laughed and leaned against the counter next to Ryan. "I suppose. But it's hard to sleep when someone's pinning you to the bed."

"Hey! You're the one that **insisted **on taking a shower. I just couldn't resist."

Natalia laughed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

__________

William regained consciousness late that night. The Brotherhood had placed him in a holding cell with silver probes sticking through his skin so he couldn't escape. He struggled against the probes, but could not move.

Phillip came through the door. "Brother," he began. "You are awake."

William smirked. "I suppose I am, Phillip."

Phillip raised his eyebrows. "Why? Why did you do it? You harmed and Innocent and killed more."

"The control, brother. To feel them struggle, helpless against you as you drain their life. To feel their blood flowing into your mouth fresh blood. Warm. Not stale, and cold. That, brother is why I did it."

Phillip nodded. "You will receive consequences."

William laughed. "It was worth it. You should try it sometime. I see the way you look at humans. Give into the thirst. Stop pretending you're something that you're not."

"Never," Phillip said, and walked out the door.


End file.
